Bleeding Hearts
by dracoizumi
Summary: Journals.Sleepovers.Fights.Forbiden Love. What more can I say? This fic has YaoiShouen-ai (boyxboy) Jyoushiro Koujyou, Yamachi Taito, Kensuke Daiken. (Hints of TakeruxHikari, OCxYamato, SoraxMimi) Please R&R! Rated R for sexual content further on.
1. Studying and Storms

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the show or anything. All I own is the idea! This is my 3rd Digimon fic so please enjoy. This is probably going to be a long one, and I still mess up a lot so please help me out with this. This is yaoi/shounen-ai! Which means boyxboy love! So if you do not like that kind of stuff you shouldn't be here reading it. The pairings are Jyoushiro( JyouxKoushiro) Taito (YamatoxTaichi) and Daiken (KenxDaisuke) Please R/R and tell me what you think! I should be posting more up soon! This will be done in different points of view. (italics are thoughts and journals and stuff are in ) I have revamped this chapter from the original to make it slightly longer. Enjoy!

Bleeding Hearts  
Chapter 1: Studying and Storms

_Yamato POV_

Yamato was sitting at his desk,staring at his computer screen. He was looking through pictures that he had saved from the last school year. All of his friends smiling and playing around happily. _'This year, so much has happened and everyone thought the adventures would never end, even though there were not many trips to the digital world and not many chances to see our digimon. Let's see what has happened. Hikari and Takeru even got together, finally! Sora has pretty much given up hope on me finally and had been hanging out with the girls more often, except when everyone was together. I can't believe that Mimi stayed here a whole year living at Sora's, and soon she will be going back to America bringing Sora with her for a few months. Well at least they are off mine, Kou's and Taichi's back. Taichi...Taichi, Ken and Daisuke are doing well in their soccer games, with Miyako always helping them train harder, rain or shine. Koushiro has been tutoring a few kids in his grade, and Iori has been busier then ever with his Kendo, except when hanging out with my kid brother. Jyou has been studying hard for his science tests, he told us he decided he wanted to get into genetic engineering. He thinks it would disapoint his family if they found out so he has decided not to tell them until later on. Wow, we are the biggest group of good friends I know. It's amazing how the adventures in the digital world brought us together like this.' _Yamato smiled while closing his computer files and flopped down on his bed. _'Everyone hadn't been in one huge group together in about a mounth though, because of all this end of year excitment going on. Exams are coming up fast and everyone seems to be moodier and more emotional lately. The whole younger generation is also supposed to go off to camp for a few weeks once summer starts too. Taichi is planning to go to soccer camp, trying to convice Ken and Daisuke to skip regular camp and go with him, while I'm trying to convice Taichi to come on tour with me. Taichi... have to stop thinking about him. Let's see, who else is there... Jyou was trying to get a part time job in something he wasnt illergic to, Koushiro was going off to computer camp and I'm was planning to go on tour with my band obviously.' _Yamato's thoughts were completely right, everyone had things to do for the first half of summer. Before all that excitment happens though they all planned to get together at Jyou's house every night to study for their end of year exams which is a new thing for the youngest members of the group, besides Iori, who has been there just for moral support. Tonight was going to be there last study session because they all had exams early this year. Yamato's mother has been bothering Yamato alot lately on his moody behaviour and bought him a journal to write all his thoughts in. She though since she has noticed that he has been stressed out a lot lately and he doesn't want to talk about it, that it would help. She also thought it would be a great place to write his song lyrics in and to clear his mind from whatever has been bothering him this last while. Yamato rolled his eyes at the green covered journal his mom threw at him and rolled over onto his stomach and pushed his blond hair away from his eyes.

"Write, I won't let you leave this house until you sit in here and write something." she requested, shutting the door behind her

"Fine, but it won't help because I have _not_ been moody! It's everyone else that has been!" Yamato yelled through his bedroom door.

_'Humm what to write, God, why is Mom even bothering with this, I feel so feminine.'_ He flipped to about the middle and started to write.

_Ugh, I cannot believe I am actually keeping one of these. Well, here I am, actually writing. And do you know why? My mother. She told me if I write down my thoughts and feelings it would help me clear my mind and I'd be able to work on my work with on my Teenage Wolves lyrics better. Since when does she care anyways. What thoughts and feelings? I don't have anything to hide. Do I? Well there is one thing I've had on my mind, but I refuse to admit that and I will definitely not even try to mention it. What if someone saw this journal and read it? They'd probably think the cool Yama has gone girly. I'm not really the type of person who would write journals, but I'm more of the type of person to just let nothing bother me. Well I tell myself that. I'm obviously not though. If I say what I thought inside, I would definitely not be who I am. Oh shit! I am actually writing what I'm thinking. Well I'm going to stop writing now, before my mind takes over this pen and I reveal my feelings about someone. I'm going to Jyou's house with the other digi-destined' to study for exams. I'm going to go over a bit early so I can clear my mind for all this math crap. Why would I need math to be a musician anyway? Well I'll be forced to write again later. Peace -Yamato_

Yamato quicky shut his book and shoved it into one of his drawers and ran out of his room.

"Mom! I've done what you've asked me to do. I'm going over to Jyou's house a little early to get more work done, okay? We'll be there until later tonight, I think the older kids may be sleeping over if necessary." Yamato called to his mother while running down the stairs.

"Okay honey, Takeru will be over in about an hour when he's done cleaning up his room!" Mrs. Ishida yelled down the stairs. "Make sure you wear a coat, it's pouring rain outside and I don't want you catching something before summer starts!"

"Sure mom!" the blond boy said while grabbing his coat. He walked outside his apartment and looked down at the street below. It was pouring buckets, but the lightning was just so nice to look at. During exams, Yamato and Takeru are living together with their mother, and then they will be spending the first week of summer with their father. They thought it would be easier since she lives closer to their schools. He continued to walk down the street and he pulled down his hood. For some reason, he wanted to get wet. The rain was just so nice and calming today. It looked so beautiful, like a picture in a book or a painting or something, it made Yamato smile, which he quickly hid as he saw some seniors girls at his school pass by. He looked back at them after they passed and was confused why he cared about what they thought of him, he wasn't even attracted to them. He shrugged it off and came to Jyou's front door, and rang the doorbell. He saw an older blue haired boy answer the door whom he recognized as Jyou's eldest brother Shin.

"Hey Yamato, come on in. Wow you're soaked, can't you see it's pouring rain outside?" Shin asked the younger boy as he closed the door, letting him inside."Jyou's in his room, you might want to towel off first though..."

"It's okay." The blond answered walking toward the eldest digidestined' room letting his hair drip all over his floor.

"Hey Yama, you're here early. What's up?" Jyou asked getting up from his bed.

"Nothing really. Nothing to do at home, so might as well come early." Yamato said falling back onto Jyou's bed. "Did I wake you or something?"

"No, I was just resting, thinking about some thing. It's nothing important." Jyou said sighing, laying back down..

"Oh, okay. Well, do you want to start working? When the others get here, we won't forget to work and watch a movie instead or something. I mean, I really want to pass math!" Yamato said, getting up and grabbing his books from the floor.

"Sure, here, I'll quiz you on what you know so far. Let's start with some algebra." The other boy said taking the book. "What is 9x + 2y(4-6)..."

_'Math, why can't I never consintrate when people start giving me math equations, it seems like it is the only subject that causes me to zone out. I wonder if one day we'll all go our separate ways and not talk to each other again or something. I really don't want that to happen. We're all such good friends, some of us are closer than others, but we are all best friends who can rely on each other no matter what. I wonder where Taichi is right now, he said he was planning to come over early too. Must have forgotten, why do I keep finding ways to think about him. Wasn't I thinking about math a minute ago. It's as if...' _Yamato's thoughts were cut off my Jyou's voice coming though to his mind.

"Yamato! Helloooo? You know, it isn't much help if you zone out and don't answer the questions I'm asking you." He said, taking off his glasses and wiping them with his shirt. "What's so interesting to think about other than math, well maybe.. anyways... come on Yama consentrate."

"Oh, sorry Jyou. Just kinda clued out, I know I should pay more attention, but I can't stop thinking about... never mind." The blond replied shaking his head, bewildered by the thought he almost exposed what he was thinking to his friend, which he never does, ever.

"Well it's okay, lets start again from question one. What is-" Jyou was cut of once again. But this time by his older brother Shuu's voice.

"Jyou, Koushiro is here!" The eldest boy yelled from the hall.

"Or maybe not..." Jyou sighed getting up trying to hold a smile from hearing the red head had arrived. _' Weird, if I wasn't completely out of it today, I would have just sworn a saw Jyou was trying to hide a smile from hearing Kou arrived... he can't... what am I thinking, I'm just jumping to conclusions..'_

"Hey Jyou! Am I too early? My mom wanted to go shopping so she dropped me off early." Yamato heard Koushiro say from the other side of the door. Then he froze at the door when he spotted Yamato. "Uh, hey Yama, you here early too? Wait..., I'm not interrupting anything or anything am I?" he asked looking at the blond sprawled out on Jyou's bed. 'Woow this is too much, now Koushiro thinks that me and Jyou were up to something in here. I think I'm not the only one who is jumping to conclusions today. Koushiro probably thought Jyou was trying to tell me things and I was trying to get closer to him. I have to stop thinking about this, I'm just thinking about things that don't even make sence. Shut up brain! You're turning into Taichi. Oh shit! Taichi! Ughhh!'

"No, Jyou was just helping me study for my math exam." Yamato said shaking the thoughts out of his head. "You're soaked too Koushiro, enjoying the rain?" Yamato asked eyeing the computer wiz and giving him a weird look.

"Oh, sorry about that.."Koushiro smiled and sat on Jyou's bed cheerfully. "Ofcourse I've been enjoying the rain it's the most prodigious weather! Don't you guys think? It's amazing to be in! The lightning hasn't been that blue in a long time. I think if it hits any major poles our whole city's power could be out in seconds. Sooo..., I brought a flashlight, just in case!" Koushiro said happily, flicking the flashlight on and off at Jyou's eyes.

"Heyy, cut it out Kou!" Jyou said laughing, trying to cover his eyes with his hands. "Come on. Lets get working, before the others get here and we've done nothing."

"So Koushiro. How do you think you will do on your exams? You will probably pass with a 110 in everything!" Yamato laughed and pushed Koushiro onto the floor.

"Haha, very funny, but I'm still not as smart as Jyou, I'm just very experienced in modern technology." Koushiro said rolling his eyes, moving over to sit beside Jyou who was smiling from the complimant. Yamato just smirked. He continued trying to keep working with the other two boys, but his mind just kept wondering, and he kept thinking and picturing his best friend and wondering when he and the others were coming. '_ Nooo! I can't be thinking about him. This is so wrong! I have to focus on my math. Focus...' _He had to contuniously keep shaking his thoughts away. Half an hour later, the other digi-destined finally arrived.

"Hey, Ishida, I think this time I'll finally beat you in math, you're not doing so well, and I hang out with Daisuke everyday." Taichi said sitting on Yamato's stomach, looking through his notes. _' Why do I have to get these electric shocks running through me every time our skin meet? I'm not going to let my feelings come out because I decided I do not feel that way.' _

"You wish!" Yamato shot back rolling from beneath Taichi making him land hardly on the ground. "Now common, be serious, your going to start turning more into Daisuke,

"Why do I keep hearing people talking about me!" Daisuke yelled from behind Yamato looking extremely confused and angry. Hikari pushed the boy to the ground.

"Forget about that and study already! And if you still can't pass with Jyou and Ken's help, you are truly a messed up child." The young girl said walking out of the people filled bedroom and over to the living room. 'Oh boy, this is going to be one hell of a night...' Yamato thought, also walking out of the room, sitting down between Ken and Hikari.

Chapter End

To be continued...

A/N: Well there we go! This first chapter is to be my first very multi pairing fic! Well I had that one-shot, but that was just mearly hints. This one hopefully will be better too. Please please R/R! These chapters will all be in different people perspectives, some more than others of course. This fic will be very long when I'm done with it. So please keep on reading! I wrote this during religon class, during my community service hours, and when I was driving home in the car. So if it isn't the best, please forgive me. I'll be fixing it up when I post the second chapter. Thank you! - Izumi


	2. Midnight Crush

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own digimon or any other things in this story besides the idea to write it. Hello again everyone! Here is the second chapter which I wrote a day after I posted the first chapter, just never got around to typing it up. I wrote it rough at my friend's sleep over. I had nothing better to do, so why not! Well I hope someone is actually reading this and enjoyed the first chapter. Thank you to my first reviewer!(Takato the dreamer)Whoo! I hope everyone will enjoy the second chapter too. I wrote it at night so I don't know if it will make much sense. Oh and in this chapter there is a little straight pairingness. Ew... its Hikari/Takeru... This chapter I also revamped! W00t!

Bleeding Hearts  
Chapter 2: Midnight Crush

_Jyou POV_

Jyou lay in his blankets and was staring at the person next to him and sighed. He hasn't been getting much sleep lately because he has been so frustrated with himself and his thoughts. He continued to have all of these feelings he's not supposed to have and he just hides them, even though that sometimes can be nearly impossible. He had these feelings for a long time, he even doesn't want to be a doctor, but he also hides those feelings from his father. He knew he could not let his family down and have a completely different lifestyle than what is expected of him. He turned over on his other side and took off and rubbed his glasses. He lay breathing lightly, putting his glasses back on, his blue hair against his face and nothing but his boxers on. He started to shiver from the fan that was running above him quietly, blowing down on him and his friends' warm bodies. His friends that were left to sleep over anyway. Mimi and Miyako stayed over at Sora's to help Mimi complete her outfit for her in-class fashion exam and Iori left late at night so he could get up early for his Kendo classes. The only ones who stayed over were him, Taichi, Ken, Yamato, Takeru, Daisuke, Hikari and Koushiro. _'Koushiro, why is it Koushiro.' _Jyou thought to himself remembering the red head boy who was sleeping next to him. '_Why is it him, it's wrong, he's my best friend, nothing more. I mean this is all just a fluke. It's only normal for a guy to grow attracted to who he's with the most, right? Usually it's a girl, but since I'm hanging out with a boy, it's just friendship thing, right? I will not let myself believe anything else. Just because I think that he's adorable, doesn't mean I want to be his boyfriend or anything. Oh boy, Jyou, stop thinking about this. Snap out of it!' _Jyou couldn't stop himself from turning over to the opposite direction to look at the other boy. He was sound asleep, breathing so lightly on his pillow, right next to Jyou. _'He looks so hot sleeping like that, his shirt off from the heat and his hair messy with his tossing and turning. Oh shit! I cannot think like this. How can I stop myself from this? Do I have some disease or something? I knew I should have avoided him once I started feeling this way. I don't want to be apart from him though. We've been so close lately, and we've been actually joking around more, showing a different side to each other. Like Taichi and Yamato, without the fighting of course...I really need to get this off my mind. Maybe if I just write it all down I will be able to sleep.' _Jyou got up, putted his t-shirt back on and walked over Taichi to his bedroom. He shut the door behind him and lay on his bed, leaned over to his dresser and opened it slowly. Inside were a few pictures of him and his friends, a few papers explaining his experiment for science class, a letter he wrote to his father explaining how he never wanted to become a doctor and a navy blue journal. Of course he never handed the letter to his father, but writing it made him feel a little better about taking different courses then what was requested of him. Jyou pulled out his book and thought for a moment. _'I wonder if anyone else keeps one of these, not as a diary or anything, but just a spot to sort out their feelings. Feelings that aren't always good though, because of this, it made me like Mimi for awhile, and now love Koushiro. Wait, I do love him, I just feel something,.'_

_Friday 29 1:13pm-_

_Well, today was interesting. Everyone came over to help each other study for our exams. It was a lot of fun, and I mean I have fun studying by myself! I'm pretty sure it's only me and Ken who enjoys school. Well Koushiro too, but he only likes the computer, he's like glued there when I come to walk with home afterschool. It sucks that we are all not at the same school, but at least we see each other often. Ken actually made Daisuke do something today. Which was completely amazing due to the fact neither of us knew the boy even had a brain! I must've tried to teach him the cell theory at least five times and he still didn't understand. Ken must never given up I guess, which was weird. It's like he has a lot of hope towards Daisuke, he belives that Daisuke can do anything. I wonder if they have anything going on sometimes, like what I feel towards Koushiro. They are so friendly toward each other, and I see them flirting, such a weird combination, the ex kaiser, and the complete idiot. It must make sense to them, they'd be cute together, though not that I think they're like that, I'm just not a homophobic like my or Yamato's dad. Koushi was sleeping so adorably, I wanted to reach out and touch his face. Shit, I cannot keep thinking this. It seems to get worse every time I hang out with him and look at him. Why do I have strong feelings toward my best friend? I have to get this stupid childish thing off of me. I really think it's just a teenage thing because I never hang out with many girls, I do like girls though, don't get me wrong on that. I liked Mimi and Ashleigh last year didn't I? Well I think I should go back to sleep. I need rest for my English exam tomorrow. Even though it is going to be so easy. My teacher wasn't even in class half the semester. I don't want anyone catching me writing this, so I'll sleep. That would definitely not be good if they found this. Well goodnight. - Jyou Kido... _

Jyou shut his book and tucked it back away. He walked towards the living room once again. He crossed over the snoring Taichi, put his glasses on the table above him, and pushed his blue hair behind his neck.

"Goodnight my Koushiro" Jyou said in less than a whisper. Then his eyes widened at what he just said. _'No, no, no. What if someone heard that? Bad, bad, bad! Just go to sleep Jyou, it does sound nice though...' _Then he fell asleep in an instant.

The next morning the blue haired teenage was woken up by a shock. Daisuke had crashed right down on him and whispered in his ear.

"Harder Jyou, harder!" The younger boy whispered. He started laughing hysterically and stood up by Ken who was also hiding his smirk.

"God, Dai! What the hell do you think your doing?" Jyou said trying to breath.

"Sorry Jyou, I did it to Ken and I thought it would only be fair to do it to you." The young goggled boy laughed. "Plus, I tried to do it to Takeru, but he just started to moan in his sleep about god knows who. I really don't think those to aughta' be sleeping beside each other..." he continued pointed at Takeru and Hikari.

"Ya, sorry. It was just not working with Takeru." Ken smirked.

"Whadda you mean? You were making out with a pillow trying to imitate him! That, was hilarious! Picture it. The ex-kaiser, and the pillow. Together, think about it. It's funny!" Daisuke laughed whaling his arms trying to prove a point.

Ken rolled his eyes and pushed Daisuke down. "Shut it goggle boy, it's over, you don't have to make a scene about it. Plus I was half asleep when I was doing it. And shh, the others are still trying to sleep."

"Sorry" Daisuke answered sweatdropping, falling backwards on Ken, causing them to both fall on the ground on top of each other.

"Humphff. No beatles, stay way beatles. Kiss me, oh yes. Nooo, I said no beatles. Little tiny beatles kill. Kiss me good..." said a muffled voice from behind the three boys. They turned around slowly to find Taichi squirming in his sleep, talking to himself. They all couldn't help but burst out laughing. (A/N: This beatle idea is brought to you by my friend Mel. Once again I mention her name in a story. She once started talking about beatles in her sleep one day at the sleepover, me and my friend couldn't leave her alone about it.)

"Shh, shhh" Jyou said with his finger and his lips trying not to laugh. "It's still early, let them rest a while longer." Looking over at a sleeping Koushiro as he said this.

"I dare you to wake him up." Ken said smiling evilly, Daisuke still sitting ontop of him. "Your choice of how. Just have fun." _' Oh God, he caught me looking at Koushiro. Not good. Well better not make a big scene and just make it look like I was glancing around or something, I don't want them to think I like him or something. I don't like him...'_

"Okay, humm.." Jyou said lightly blushing moving closer to the sleeping red head. "Koushi..." Jyou whispered into the boy's ear while shaking his wirery frame softly with both his hands.

"That's not a way to wake a man Kido. You really don't know how to be interesting do you." Daisuke stated rolling his eyes walking over beside him. "Watch, and learn."

"Uhh, Dai? What are you doing?" The velvet haired boy asked nervously. Daisuke just smiled.

"Hey my Koushiro, you sexy boy, I want you, kiss me Kou, kiss me! Muah, muah muah!" Daisuke said in a sexy voice. Jyou was in shock and Ken was muffling his laughter. '_Oh, my, God... he didn't'_

"Humm? You want me? Please, please I need you, I love you Jyynugh. I need you..." Koushiro muffled out falling back to sleep without a clue of what he said subconsciously. _'Oh, my, God, did he just say my name? No, that is impossible. Oh God, I'm blushing. No, even if he did feel that way, I'd have to deny him. I'm not like that. I don't like him. Hopefully Daisuke didn't think he said my name. Maybe I'll ask him when he wakes up. What if it was my name? It's not. I know it...'_

"Well that was, uh, interesting. Anyone want to start breakfast?" Daisuke rolled over and fluttered his eyes at Jyou. Jyou just rolled his eyes.

"God, Dai, your just like Taichi, always thinking about your stomach. I didn't think anyone could be as bad as him." The oldest boy said getting up. "Eggs for you boys? It's the only thing we have left in the house from last night." Both boys nodded and smiled thanking him. As Jyou made eggs for everyone he looked over at Ken who was blushing when Daisuke sat on him again. _'Ken blushing?' I know I never thought of him returning interest in Miyako, and I know he didn't fight over Hikari. Maybe he really does like Daisuke. I mean I was just making it all up before, but this time there's more proof...'_

"Taichi is up too now Jyou, so put on some more food." Ken said from behind the counter. "Daisuke got him up on one try."

"Remember, he doesn't like beatles!" Daisuke said from behind Ken. Taichi scratched his head looking confused.

"Beatles?" he asked confused, combing down his brown long hair. Everyone just smiled. "Anyways... It was hot last night, wasn't it. I mean none of us are wearing our shirts anymore..."

"Yea it was, oh and by the way, when you were sleeping you started to mention something about beatles, and not wanting them but kissing something else... Boy I feel sorry for the girl your marrying..." Daisuke said shaking his head.

"Or boy!" Yamato slipped in coming up behind Taichi poking him in the sides, smiling. He turned around and ran as fast as he could to get away from Taichi's angry grasps.

"Get back here Ishida! You'll pay for that! You know I hate being tickled!" Taichi said jumping Yamato pushing him to the ground.

"Could you guys be any louder?" Hikari asked coming into the kitchen. She pined her hair back and started combing through it with her fingers."All I hear are you guys running around... You two better quit it before you wake up the other two, just like you woke me."

"Too late for that..." Koushiro said walking into the kitchen with Takeru. "We're already up." Takeru put his arms around his girlfriend and Koushiro sat in a chair at the table. Jyou looked over at the half dressed computer genius and couldn't help but look up and down the boy, cheaking him out. He felt his face blush and he looked away quicky, in fear of being caught. '_What am I doing? Calm your hormones down. I do not feel that way about him! Why was I looking at his crotch? I'm just curious that all. Curious...'_ Jyou placed the food on the table and sat down between Ken and Koushiro. He couldn't help but smile and look at his friends all around him that have grown up enough to actually all get along at the table. He thought back to the many food fights that were held at the noodle restaurant down the street. Everyone at the table was topless except for the exception of Hikari who was wearing a black tanktop with a picture of Gatamon on the front.

"Well after this we all should get ready to meet up with the other four." Takeru said stretching. "How about we meet at my place after everyone's done?"

"Why don't we go to my house? It's closer to the schools and my mother has been begging for my friends to come over. She thinks it's weird that you guys are not over that often. She's worried I'll go back to how I used to be." Ken said putting his dish in the sink. "Well it's up to you. I don't have much at my house to do, but it's still bad weather outside so I wouldn't want to walk to far. My parent's are going out too so we could probably watch a scary movie"

"Sounds good to me" said Koushiro getting up as well. He put his dish away and walked back into the living room. _' He looks so good in the morning with his hair messy and he's very cute. That is all I will choose to admit, at least for now...'_

Chapter End

To Be Continued...

A/N: Yay! One more chapter completed! Thank God! I still have to read this over and correct my errors. I of course added a lot from my original copy. Please tell me what you think. The next persons perspective will probably be told from Ken's point of view, I think. Just so I can get all the Seme done first, then go on to the Uke's. Hehe this will be fun. Sorry for the boringness of this chapter. I will try to put some more drama into the story so you guys don't fall asleep. Please please review! That is all I'm asking. It can even be a one word answer. I just want to know if people are actually reading this. Thank you! -Izumi


	3. Friendship With a Twist

Disclaimer: Again. Same thing as always. I do not own Digimon or the characters or anything like that. I only own the plot which I got from many of my own and friend's ideas. This chapter I am going to dedicate to my one and only reviewer Dan! (Takato the dreamer) who's fic inspired this chapter partially. And thank you some people in my french class (You know who you are) for some ideas and the title of the chapter. This fic contains Shounen-ai! Which means Boy/Boy love! If you do not like that then I don't know why you are still here, I mean common this is the third chapter! This chapter is from Ken's POV and they may be slightly OOC, gomen. Well, I hope all of you like this chapter and review and give me ideas for more future chapters. I'm pretty sure how I'm going to do the Taito/Yamachi thing. Sorry for the late updating. This chapter took a lot of time at school to write. Eww there is even more straightness in the chapter. Blah. Well in total this whole fic will only involve 2 straightness pairings, but don't worry, you never know what will happen. evil smirk Revamped once again...

Bleeding Hearts  
Chapter 3: Friendship with a Twist

_Ken POV_

Ken sat on the bus looking over his notes carefully. He knew that he was going to do well but he was checking it over again just for review. The humming of the bus against the paved road made him sleepy, but he knew he wouldn't allow himself to fall asleep. The raindrops hitting against the windows also didn't help. The rain had now been going two days straight and it just seemed to be getting worse. He looked over at his friends that were sitting across from him. Hikari was sleeping on Takeru's shoulder who was trying to study along with Miyako and Daisuke. Iori was still to young to have these tests so he was the only one who wouldn't be joining everyone at Ken's house afterwards, unlike the day before at Jyou's. Jyou, Koushiro, Sora, Mimi, Taichi and Yamato were all already starting their exams since their exams were more difficult and took more time. He couldn't believe how much work he got Daisuke to do. He really was hoping that Daisuke would get a good grade so they could spend more time together in the summer. Even though they both have soccer together, he also wants to spend other time with him. just the two of them. _' I wonder how the others' are doing on there exams? They've been studying really hard. They all deserve good grades' _Ken had changed a lot since he has been with everyone, and even more since he's been Kaizer. He had changed more then some of the others though. He wasn't exactly gay, but he wasn't exactly straight either. No one has noticed how he and Daisuke act around each other. They wouldn't believe it even if they did probably. Daisuke was his best friend, perhaps even more.

"Hey Ken, could you help me with this again?" A voice said. Ken looked up and saw Daisuke smiling at him. He sat beside him and nodded.

"Sure Dai, which part?"

"Just the terms. Pweez!" The goggled boy said pouting. Ken laughed.

"Sure Daisuke, only because you need to pass this course." Daisuke smiled and hugged Ken.

"You're the best Ken! Thank you!" Ken looked up at Daisuke.

"Anything for you." He said and smiled. Ken helped the other soccer player for about five minutes until the bus came to a stop and Hikari woke up.

"Did I sleep the whole time Takeru?" She asked, wrapping her arms around the blond.

"'Fraid so." He smiled nervously and exited the bus. _'Something's definitely on Takeru's mind. He's hiding something. I've known him long enough to notice that. Poor Hikari, this is just going to tear her apart if he hurts her after Daisuke did.' _

"Common you guys!" Miyako said, getting up. The velvet haired boy helped Hikari up and walked out of the bus. _'I still haven't asked Daisuke what his real reason for breaking up with Hikari was. He seems a lot happier now though, when I'm with him he's just so happy and I definitely feel better when he's around. When he was with Hikari, it seemed like he was hollow inside and everything was fake. He was definitely hiding something. I know he really liked her at first, but then he must have realized somethinb because once she picked him he didn't really want her anymore. Maybe what we have now is what he has wanted. Not like what we have is big. It's just... a closer relationship, like not as if we are going out, but differnt.' _Ken's thoughts were broken from the feeling of Miyako poking him.

"Hello, earth to Ken. What's with you lately?" She asked suspiciously. "Hurry up the walking, you don't want to be late do you? Don't you find this time of year soo relaxing?" She continued spinning around Hikari and Takeru. Hikari giggled shaking her head.

"Miyako, sometimes I worry about you." she said through her giggles. The purple haired girl continued spinning, yelling about how she wasn't crazy.

"Hey! Ken, Jyou and Koushiro are brainiacs too, they're even smarter then I am! A lot weirder too, right Ken?" Miyako rubbed against Ken and smiled.

"Let's just go inside..." Ken said walking inside the school. Miyako was giving the evil eye to Daisuke who was pulling her off of Ken. _'It's just not the same when she hugs me and when he hugs me. I actually feel something when Daisuke hugs me. That's why I knew me and Miyako would never work out. I thought she got over me, but in the last while she's been trying to get close to me and never leaving me and Dai together. I wonder if she knows anything. She's being awfully suspicious...'_

An hour later Ken was sitting and waiting for his test to be collected. The thing he hated about these end of year test was that he finished pretty quickly, and then he had to wait. He could probably leave if he asked though, he just never had reason to. The digi-destined sighed and looked up at the clock. Five more minutes left, then he would leave. Just then he heard a voice from behind him. He looked out of the class, into the hall and smiled at the familiar face beaming at him.

"Daisuke, what are you doing here?" He whispered softly to the auburn haired boy.

"I'm in the bathroom, can't you tell? Come join me!" He answered back. Ken thought for a moment and then got up to hand in his test. Maybe only one minute had passed, but he wasn't going to say no to Daisuke. Ken walked out into the hall and smiled at Daisuke before being pulled down the hall.

"Common Ken, I know you didn't want to sit there, I finished early too, so let's just leave." Daisuke said continuing to drag the other boy.

"But Dai, what about the others? Where are we going, wait, your done early?" The velvet haired boy asked confusedly.

"We'll just wait for them, all of us are going to your house anyways, lets just get a head start on the fun. " Daisuke said winking. He turned around and grabbed the other boy and hugged him, not a friendly hug, but more of a romantic hug. "Thanks for helping me study, I think I actually got it this time. If it wasn't for you, I may had to go to summer school and I wouldn't be able to spend the summer with you.

"Uh, n-no problem Daisuke, anything you need, I'll be here." Ken said looking up blushing, beginning to hug back. "Common, we should get going to my house."

Both boys ran in the pouring rain toward Ken's house. The rain soaked through their shirts and their hair. They ran through puddles and let the rain water splash all over them as they raced towards his front door. Ken looked over at Daisuke and his white dress shirt was sticking to him, showing off his toned, tan body which he gained from soccer. He blushed and then began to think about what they were going to do once they reached their destination. _' What's going to happen? This is the first time we have been completely alone in a while. That hug back there, it definitely meant something to him. It was not a friendly hug like how it was on the bus. It was more sincere, his voice softened and I could feel his heart beat. Times like those, I never what to leave him. Oh my god! I'm falling in love with my best friend. What would the others think if they found out? Even bigger question, what would Daisuke think about all of this? Sometimes I even wonder if he thinks of what we have is just friendship, or maybe more. What if he's just leading me on like he did Hikari. After that she ran to Takeru, she seems better with him anyways. Daisuke and Hikari's relationship was just too fake. Do I wan't a relationship with Dai? Is this what my thoughts are getting at. I do care so much about him, but I'm not sure if that is exactly what I'm looking for.'_

"What if he was my boyfriend?." Ken accidently said out loud. He looked at the ground pretending he didn't say anything. It was to late though, Daisuke had heard him.

"Ken, who are you talking to?" Daisuke asked questionly. "Common, if you don't snap out of it, I'm going to beat you Mr. I'm so good at soccer!" he smiled sticking his tongue out teasingly.

"Oh, I'll show you what I can do!" Ken said speeding up his apartment stairs, making sure he stayed infront of Daisuke, fealing releaved that he didn't hear exactly what he said. Both boys ended up reaching the door at the same time, both soaking wet and breathing heavily. Ken couldn't help gawk over Daisuke's body. _'Is it wrong to think that your best friend is hot after working out in the rain? Maybe I should just never repeat that again. It is true, I am falling in love with him.'_ "You have been practicing haven't you, young one." he said sarcastically opening the door, running towards the living room.

"I'll get you for that! I'm even older then you are! Hey, where are you going!" he heard Daisuke yell from behind him. He ran towards him and tackled him to the floor, straddling him at the hips. Ken was laughing, trying to get out of the other boys grasps.

"Okay, okay, you win, you win!" He struggled, but not enough so he could escape. He didn't want to escape, he enjoyed the position they were in.. "You act just like Taichi sometimes, I could swear you two were brothers!" He smiled.

"Well I'm pretty sure that Yamato would not lie on top of Taichi like this,." The auburn haired boy said looking down. He smiled and leaned closer to the velvet haired boy. "Or do anything like this"he whispered leaning in. They started inching closer and closer together. Ken could feel Daisuke's breath on his lips and he blushed deeply. '_Why do I all of a sudden want to pull Daisuke towards me and kiss him with all I have? When I'm with him, he's not a boy, he's just Daisuke...'_ Their lips barely brushed together in a light kiss when they heard the door open.

"Ken, Daisuke!" Miyako said running towards the living room happily. "Where are you two? You boys thought you could get away didn't you, trying to have fun with out us!" Ken's eyes widened and Daisuke quickly moved back, and rolled off of the other boy, blushing a deep shade of red.

"Boy Daisuke, you really are strong..." Ken said trying to cover up what had happened. "Don't worry Miyako, we just got here too. Dai was just trying to prove how strong he was..." Ken got up and walked into the kitchen _'I hope she didn't see too much, she's already way to suspicious. She has always been trying to keep us apart. Maybe I will ask him to stay over night, my parents are still out, and this storm, I really don't want to be alone. Then me and him can finally spend time together like before, without Miyako trying to be there. That's not too much to ask for, it is? He was the one who has always been there for me, the one who helped me when I was suicidal.' _Ken sighed. He remembered those days so well. _'I didn't want anyone to know, I hid it, but Daisuke somehow knew, and it was hurting him when he finally figured it out. Who would have thought that he would be the one to find out, out of everyone. Daisuke saw the scars on me, emotionally and physically. The cuts I had made to my arms had made me feel something, something that I couldn't understand. I wanted the pain because it made me feel better. That night, the time after I made my last cut was the night Daisuke changed my thoughts on him forever. Before then we were best friends, but after that night, we became a little bit more. The night he kissed me deeply and told me he loved me. But does he love me?...'_

"Ken, everyone's here. Do you have the stuff ready?" Taichi said walking towards him, breaking his thoughts from a few months before.

"Uh, yea... I think so. Could you help me carry some stuff?" The dazed boy asked, grabbing some of the snacks.

"Dai, go help Ken." Yamato said from the hallway. "I need Taichi to help me pick out a movie from the store. Takeru, Hikari? Want to come with? You look bored." The three nodded and headed out the door. Daisuke walked into the kitchen towards Ken.

"Erm...ummm..., sorry about before, you know, I didn't mean to, erm, put you in that position..." Daisuke was starting to blush, not sure what he was trying to say. He picked up a bag and looked up at Ken. He nodded and smiled, also blushing slightly.

"I was wondering, do you want to stay over night? My parents won't be home until early tomorrow and I don't want to be alone in this storm. I would invite everyone but we just had a sleepover last night. My parents would probably freak out, and I haven't spent much time with you lately, and..." He asked Daisuke hopefully.

"Yea! We haven't spent time together at all. You can't say that you haven't noticed Miyako poking in everywhere between us. I wonder if she still has that thing for you. I better watch out." The auburn haired boy winked, smirked. _'Tonight will definitely be an interesting night, once again.'_

"Oh dear, look at the time. Yamato just came back too. My flight leaves in a few hours, and I need to be heading out now." Mimi said grabbing her pink fur lined jacket. "Anyone up for driving me, and coming with me?" Jyou decided to drive Mimi and Sora, and Hikari to the airport and wait until her plane took off.

"Who's up for a horror movie!" Taichi said grabbing the bag from Yamato with the movies. "Common, Koushiro, you know you'll like it!"

"That's what you said last time Taichi! I ended up with my eyes closed throughout the whole movie. I suggest a science fiction film or perhaps a nice comedy?" Koushiro said laughing nervously.

"Common, it wont be that bad. Are you scared because Jyou's not here to protect you?" Yamato said teasingly pushing Koushiro down on the couch beside Takeru and Taichi.

"The Exorcist? This is supposed to be very scary." Said Takeru looking at the box. Koushiro just turned white.

"What do you mean, Jyou protecting me! He does not!" Koushiro said trying to fight against the now red glow appearing on his face.

"Sure, Koushiro. Oh Jyou, protect me!" Taichi immitated, throwing his arms around Yamato and rubbing his back.Everyone just laughed. Ken couldn't help become slightly more suspicious about Koushiro and Jyou and the way they act together. "

It's nothing like that! It's just that, I get scared! I do not attack him like that! Ugh, why do I even bother anymore..." The redhead said slumping down further on the couch.

"Good little Koushiro. Let's just start the movie." Daisuke said sitting beside Ken on the other couch.

"Hey! Where am I supposed to sit!" Miyako asked coming in from the bathroom down the hall. "Ken, move over!"

"The floor seems nice." Daisuke said playfully to the confused girl. "Or perhaps that chair? I feel like spreading out today." He continued putting his head down on Ken's lap, stretching out across the couch. Miyako just gave him and evil look and sat down on the chair.

About an hour later they were all really into this old classic horror film. Miyako was huddled in a ball, looking like a mental patient, which Takeru continually pointed out. Taichi was leaning against Yamato who had his arm around him and Takeru. Koushiro was trying to hide his eyes while trying to stay as close as Takeru as possible. Ken and Daisuke were sitting closely beside each other on the other couch by themselves. What no one noticed about this pair was that Daisuke was holding him in his arms and Ken had his hand around the lower part of Daisuke's naked back, tickeling him softly. At one point in the movie, it made everyone gasp and hide quickly. Daisuke and Ken seemed to much into each other to notice the possessed girl in the movie. He felt electricity run through him every time Daisuke's bare skin touched him. They had changed from their soaked uniforms that they were wearing earlier of course. Ken was wearing a black t-shirt and Daisuke was wearing an old big soccer jersey that hung off his shoulders that he borrowed from him. Ken was about to ask Daisuke about the night before when there was a knock on the window making everyone jump.

"W-what was that? Ahh the evil scary girl has come to kill us all!" Koushiro spoke nervously, freaking out.

"I'll get the lights!" Miyako said standing up. Ken and Daisuke quickly separated from hearing this and sat normally on separate parts of the couch.

"Go check Ken, it is your house after all." Said Koushiro hiding behind Taichi's back. "Yamato and Taichi are right behind you." Ken walked up to the window and unlocked the door. Everyone stood nervously behind him as he slowly opened the door. The door burst open, and in walked Jyou, and Hikari.

"God, you guys trying to make me catch a cold or something? It's freezing outside!" The frozen blue haired boy said running into the warm hall.

"Well if we knew it was you we would have opened it earlier!" Taichi said trying to get everyone moving back into the living room. "Common, it's almost over, I want to get home sometime tonight."

"Oh, so you were scared?" Asked Hikari teasingly to her older brother. Taichi stuck out his tongue at her and started to walk back. Just then the power went out and Hikari and Miyako screamed.

"Great, even better, now we don't know if she is still lurking around or not!" Miyako cried.

"It's probably just the storm, it has just knocked out a power line or something. Very likely in this weather, its been like this for two days straight." Koushiro said trying to calm himself down.

"Oh Koushiro what we were talking about early. I would sleep over at your house tonight, but I have one last exam tommorow. Maybe the day after? Jyou asked the younger red head. Koushiro nodded and smiled. Yamato just rolled his eyes at Koushiro.

"Point proven." He said grabbing a spot on the couch. Koushiro tried to fight back but Yamato just laughed as Jyou looked confused. Everyone stayed and just talked about their exams and Hikari explained about the crazy people at the airport. After all of that and a few snacks it was about 10:00.

"Well I might as well be heading off, right Hikari? Don't want to bother your parents to late at night to drive us home." Takeru said grabbing his coat, motioning to Yamato and Taichi to come as well.

"Yea your right Yama. Anyone else need a lift?" Daisuke, Miyako, Koushiro?" Taichi asked. Miyako decided to go as well and waited with them to get picked up. Once they left only Jyou, Ken, Koushiro and Daisuke were left in the household. Jyou and Koushiro were leaving soon after finding out that Daisuke would be staying at Ken's and not getting a lift. They were all talking casually when Daisuke had to ask something.

"Can I ask you two something?" he asked to Jyou and Koushiro. Both boys nodded looking confused. "Don't get offended when I ask you guys this, but... What is going on between you two? There is something going on, you may not realize it but, I think your just denying it..." Both boys stared wide eyed not knowing what to say.

"I think the better question is what is going on between you two! Me and Koushiro are best friends, it seems like you two are way more then that. I see how you act around each other, you hide it very well, but sometimes, not so much." Jyou said trying to get the subject on them instead. Koushiro nodded in agreement,

"I looked over at you two and you guys were holding each other, no one else may have seen anything, but I did. I was not going to say anything because it is not any of my business, but since we're here..." Koushiro spilled out.

"Yea, but have you seen you two and how you guys act. You both are like in love with each other but not acting on it! Maybe you aren't, so correct me if I'm wrong, but I think you guys have a lot to talk about. Koushiro blushes when Yama says that he has a crush on you, and you protect him twiht everything you have." The auburn haired boy said. Just then they heard Jyou's mom honk from outside the house.

"Well I guess we better be going, but this conversation isn't quite over yet." Jyou said exiting the house with Koushiro. The other two boys looked at each other and laughed.

"Wel,l we better get ready to go to sleep. Common, help me find some candles." Ken told Daisuke, walking over towards Ken's room. Both boys began to look for candles for a few minutes and then there was another blast of thunder and lightning that was earsplitting. Ken turned around to get a lighter from Daisuke, but the goggled boy was no where to be seen. "Dai? Daisuke? Where are you? Common, this isn't a good time to be joking around." He knew it was a little awkward between them from the last conversation, but he didn't understand why Daisuke would run off. He looked out into the hall and found the other boy sitting with his arms over his legs against the white wall. "Daisuke? What's wrong? Why did you leave?" Ken asked soothingly, going down to Daisuke's level.

"I hate thunder, it's always given me the creeps." He said lowering his head, embarrassed about telling one of his fears.

"Thunder?" Ken asked confused.

"Yea, and you're lucky I'm telling you this. I never tell anyone my fears." He said lifting his head up once again. Ken smiled.

"You helped me before, so now I'll help you. You don't have to be afraid because I'll be here." The velvet haired boy said pulling Daisuke up to his feet.

"Thanks." He blushed. _'He blushed, Daisuke never blushes around me, does this mean something, he did it before once Miyako came in too. He looks so cute when he's embarrassed. I just want to reach up and touch his smooth face. I don't think about it enough, he means the world to me, I finally realize that is what I think of him. I'm always thinking about him, and how it would be to kiss him, just like when he kissed me that night. I have wished for that moment to happen again. Miyako has always been there to stop it. Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding, maybe he really didn't kiss me.' _"Ken?" he asked nervously. "Are we sleeping in your room tonight or the hall?"

"Oh sorry." Replied Ken, breaking out of his trance. Once Ken reached his room he found Daisuke lying under the queen sized covers, pretending to be asleep."Common Dai, I know you didn't fall asleep that fast." He pulled back the blanket and the goggled boy frowned.

"Aww, you ruined it!" He exclaimed. "Can't I sleep here? It's big enough for like four people if we squeezed them in. So only for two, it should be okay. Common, you know you want to keep me warm." He said snuggling up to Ken's legs, pulling him onto the bed. "I mean who need a queen size bed to themselves?" Ken lay beside Daisuke for a moment and then sat up looking at the hallway.

"Dai, can I ask you something?" He said. Unsure of what he was going to say next. "I was thinking about what Koushiro and Jyou were saying, and I was curious, what do you think? I mean us? Are we? What do we have?" Daisuke sat up and looked at his hands.

"I'm not too sure myself actually. I like it though, I don't want it to change. I'm not gay or anything, it's just, you." He said sighing, looking up. "It's different than what I felt toward Hikari."

"Me too Dai, I look at you as a person, my best friend, actually, more then that. I don't look at you as a guy, I want to be more then what we have now though, I'm scared by doing that it will ruin what we have now. It's worth a shot though." Ken said grabbing Daisuke's hands. He sighed and then leaned in towards him, hoping Daisuke would not pull back. He felt Daisuke wrap his arms around his lower back and there lips finally touched. As they did, electricity ran through the velvet haired boy, he could not think. He felt as if this moment could go on forever. He wrapped his arms around Dasuke's neck and parted his lips, allowing Daisuke's tongue to enter his mouth. The kiss became more intense with each breath, neither of them wanting to let go of each other. Ken moved forward allowing Daisuke to fall on his back, and then they finally parted, breathing heavily.

"I have something I need to say." Ken started. Daisuke tried to say something but Ken put a finger over his mouth. "Let me finish first. Daisuke Motomiya, I think I am in love with you. I'm not sure what you feel for me, but that is what my true feelings are for you. I always had some feelings for you, it took me awhile to realize them and accept them though. I don't want to loose what we have. You agreed with that, don't you? I wouldn't mind if we became more. I don't want to make this night awkward for you, but I want you to. I mean, only if you are ready and want it, too. I want you to be my boyfriend..." Ken stopped talking and looked into Daisuke's eyes. He removed his finger from his lips and Daisuke started talking.

Chapter End

To Be Continued...

A/N: Lmao! Hahahahahaha! I'm such a bad writer! You guys don't get to know what happens next, you will just have to wait and see. After this chapter I'm going to be in a whole because the next point of view is going to be Koushiro and then Yamato and then Daisuke, but ya. I'll figure it all out. This chapter is probably extremely crappy because I wrote it over 5 days in school through Math, Religon and French. It's weird because I wrote this in Religon. R.I.P. Pop John Paul II, I'm not practicing catholic or anything, but I'm not an atheist either, who knows what I am. Well, I hope you guys will review and leave me with some nice constructive criticism because I will not accept flames! Please be nice, this is only my fifth fic! I should be posting more again soon because I am just full of so many ideas. The next few chapters will be awfully surprising, well that is what I'm planning for because I don't want people to predict what will happen. Well, until next time. Please check out my site too. C ya - Izumi


	4. Loves First Trial

Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything so on and so forth. Wooow guys I finally have posted this chapter! This has taken me so long to type up! I wrote this chapter about two weeks after I posted the last one. I was just lazy to go and type it up. I noticed I have a lot of spare time in class so that is when I normally write. Thank you to all of those who have reviewed! It is greatly appreciated! And to my Beta and friend Lorna! My grammar is very bad apparently. Well I hope you like this new chapter. This fic contains Shounen-ai and it's slightly OOC... I'm not good with making them, them. The pairings are; OC(Jessica)/Yamato, Ken/Daisuke, Taichi/Yamato and probably others. I have placed my friend Jessica in this story because she was requesting it. This chapter is officially dedicated to my math class and to those few of my Jesus class. Well I hope you guys enjoy it!

Bleeding Hearts  
Chapter 4: Love's First Trial

_Taichi POV_

Taichi was lying on his bed staring up at his ceiling and rolled onto his stomach, placing his head deeply into his pillow. He decided he wouldn't let it get to him, but somehow it still managed to pierce through his thoughts. Yamato was a musician, he was cool, he had the right to go on dates with anyone he wanted to. For some reason it had been driving him crazy. It's not like Taichi was jealous of him or something, it was more jealousy of the people he was with. Lately Yamato had been hanging out after his concerts with a girl named Jessica. She seemed nice from the little he had heard, since Yamato doesn't talk about his feelings all that often. The blond had invited Taichi over for the next morning so that they could rehearse for the surprise duet they were planning to do for that nights concert. A few more hours and he would finally be able to spend time with his friend again. He looked up at his clock. _'1:30am . . . I've been thinking about him for over an hour. Not him, just about stuff . . . It's just that . . . We've always been first, I've always been there for him, not some blond chick. Nothing that happens with her or any of his other dates can get in between our friendship. I don't understand how this happened, Yamato and I hated each other at first. I mean we still have our moment, but when we fight it just makes us stronger friends. I can't believe I'm thinking this. I'm getting so tiered. I have to sleep, I have to do a lot of stuff tomorrow . . . ' _Taichi stopped thinking and just closed his eyes, rolling back onto his side. He shook his worried thoughts out of his head and drifted off soundly to sleep instantly.

As Taichi slept he subconsciously dreamt about his relationship with his blond haired, best friend. It was like a time line of their friendship, starting at the beginning. Their rocky start to a friendship that made them closer with every fight they had. Whether it was the direction to head towards in the Digiworld of how one could be so annoying, they'd be laughing together in a short time. His dream continued on as them being the age they are now. He dreamt them singing together and hanging out more and more without any girls separating them. His dream changed from casual talking to the extreme in seconds as Taichi was tackled by Yamato, and was being kissed full out on the lips. Their lounges exploring each others mouths and their bodies grinding together. Their soon naked bodies became all sweaty as their hands and lounges ran over ever inch of each others slender, yet well built frame. Their breath started to get heavier with each thrust and touch as they moaned words of love to one another, becoming one as if to never part. Taichi quickly sat up, wide eyed and breathing heavily. It took him a few minutes to remember all the details and to figure out what had actually happened. He started to panic, a million thoughts swarmed his mind. '_A few hours ago I was only thinking about our friendship, and how I was kind of jealous, and now all of a sudden I'm dreaming of us having fucking! Oh shit, I'm hard too. How could I have a dream about having full out passionate sex, with a boy, with my best friend!' _Taichi quickly jumped out of bed, still shaky and got into the shower. As the warm water hit his body his mind was still asking questions._ 'What is this supposed to mean? There must be some reasonable explanation for this. How am I supposed to look him in the eye after that?' _He looked at the clock as he exited the shower, he only had a half an hour before he was supposed to be rehearsing at Yamato's. He quickly towel dried his hair while slipping into his blue jeans and black soccer jersey. He glanced quickly in his bathroom mirror, making sure he looked good before running out. _'Why do I care what I look like? I'm just going to see Yamato. That dream meant nothing..'._

"Bye Hikari, tell mom I went to Yama's. I'll make sure I tell Takeru you said hey!" he yelled to his sister.

"Okay, have fun Taichi!" Hikari answered as the door shut behind him. The rain had finally settled down from the few rainy nights they experienced the last week. He ran as fast as he could to the Ishida residence, the dream slipping away from his mind as he became excited about the duet. When he reached the front door he breathed a few times and rang the doorbell. He didn't hear anything so he just walked inside. He heard the water running and figured Yamato was in the shower.

"Hello?" the brunette asked through the door.

"Taichi? Is that you?" he heard a voice say from the bathroom. "I'll be out in a few minutes. Sorry I kind of woke up late, just wait in my room!" Taichi nodded and headed down the hall and entered Yamato's room. He jumped slightly and bounced onto the blond's bead. He looked around the familiar room to see if anything had changed. Beside him was a new table stand with a diskman and a few folded papers on it. Taichi brushed his brown hair back and put the headphones on, pressing play on the bright red and black diskman. Music from Yamato's band _'The Teenage Wolves' _blasted into Taichi's ears, with his best friend taking the lead. It was the song that they were changing into a duet for that evening. He listened to it a few times humming the words, trying his best to mimic the soft singing voice of Yamato. He looked back over to the dresser and checked the clock. _'Only four hours until we perform...' _He looked at the paper and thought for a moment before placing them on his chest. He began to open the first one and read it slowly, it was a few of his older lyrics that he was changing around, probably for duet ideas with him and Mimi. He put it back on the table and opened up the next one, this one was covered in short lyrics, probably a new song that he had been working on. _'These are really good, even for a few simple lines. Yamato really has a way of putting words when he wants to. These lyrics are different than his others though, this one is talking about fear and desire that he wants to release. I wonder what's on his mind.'_ Taichi unfolded the last paper and found it was just a note from his mother, he was about the throw it back onto the table as a word caught his eye.

"Journal. Since when does Yamato keep a journal." Taichi whispered out loud. He began to read the short note aloud. "Here Yamato, now you finally have somewhere to write out all your thoughts and clear you mind. I know you may think this is very stupid but if you don't want to talk to me about your stress, this is the only other way. Love Mom... Aww Yamato keeps a journal, that's cute." Taichi looked down at his dresser and saw a green notebook sticking out, covered in books.

"To read, or not to read, that is the.. uh...damn I knew I should have paid better attention in English, I'll soon be as stupid as Daisuke." the brunette said to himself_. 'I really don't want to invade his privacy, but Yamato tells me everything anyways. It's not like he has anything important to hide from me, like the dream I had, that would be something to keep to yourself.' _His mind flashed back to the dream he has only a short while ago, continuing to picture vivid pictures of his friend showering in the next room. He himself becoming hard while picturing Yamato naked, with hot shower water pouring over his body.

"Shit, now what? Quick think of something else. Yamato is not sexy, Yamato is not sexy..." Taichi tried to switch the images in his mind as he sat up, grabbing the journal. Just as he was closing it, another he noticed another piece of paper, this time it fell out of the journal. He put the book back and turned onto his stomach, unfolding the yellow paper. Once he started to read his eyes widened and he was too caught up in it to notice that the water had shut off.

_Well I probably would shoot myself in the head if anyone read this because of what I'm about to write, but I need to get it out, just to see how it sounds. Here it goes: Dear Taichi, I know we are both the best of friends, which means a lot to me, no matter how much we fight we will always be there for each other. I don't think I tell you that enough, but I'm always here. Lately I have been thinking some stuff and since what I do is take chances, that is what I am doing, I'm following what I believe to write this. Even though I'm not sure if this is all a lie. I'm not sure why I'm thinking this, but, I think I have strong feelings for you, more than I show. Lately when I look at you, I don't only see Taichi, but a sexy soccer player that makes me feel a way that I would never admit to anyone. I guess my mom is right, writing out what you feel is so much easier then trying to sort them out or talk about them, well at least for me. The truth behind the last few song, how they have been different. Even the duet, it's because they have been about you. All of the ex digidestend' have strong bonds with one another, some more than others. Ken and Daisuke, Jyou and Koushiro, Takeru and Hikari. It's just how it is. In fact I'm starting to think that Ken and Daisuke are gay or something. I saw them together when we were at Ken's... They were so close that they had to be more then just friends. Maybe they could give me pointers on what to do about my feelings for you? Not that I would tell them, that, Taichi Yagami, love you, with all my heart and soul. I have felt this about anyone before. I don't want you to hate me or loose or friendship, but I have to admit it. I don't think I would be able to say that in real life, I might give you this one day, but I doubt it. I have only started to figure my feelings out in the last few weeks, but these last few days is when I decided to accept them. So please, Taichi, spit in my face and call me a fag, but I love you... Well there, I said what I needed to get out. Maybe I will burn this later on, but tonight I need my sleep for my concert tomorrow and my date with Jessica. Peace.-Yamato_

As soon as Taichi finished reading the signature, Yamato walked into the room wish a towel around his waist but his hair all jelled back. Taichi blushed as his eyes moved up and down the blond, watching the water droplets slide down his chest.

"Hey Taichi, sorry about that but-" he just froze in the doorway in shock, recognizing the yellow paper in Taichi's hand and matching it with the shocked look on his now red face. "Did you just, read? No, Taichi..."

"Let me explain! I was.." the brunette tried, failing quickly.

"No, I think we shouldn't do this tonight, bad idea, I think, I think I'm going to go now." the blond said backing out of the room shakily. He heard the bathroom door slam and lock. '_What just happened here? Is this letter to me true? Can it be possible that Yamato feels that way about me, like what I felt for him in my dream? He's dating Jessica though. This is so confusing, now I'm not sure what to think, my heart mind and body are all saying different things. I think I shouldn't try to talk to him now, maybe later. Ya later, I'll just hang out with Hikari or stay home until Yama's concert and I'll confront him after his show, I don't want to upset him more before then, he need time to cool off. I really need to clear my mind.' _Taichi got up and passed the bathroom door, hearing soft cries from inside, he looked at the ground sadly and walked out of the apartment. He started walking down the street, looking around, breathing in as much as the spring Whether as he could. When he was just about to his home he spotted Ken. He was about to run up towards him but started to slow down once he saw Daisuke walk up behind him attack him by the waist. He walked slower and finally stopped when he said Ken pull Daisuke towards him and kissed him lightly on the lips. '_Oh, my, god. It's true, what Yamato thought, right? No way, it can't be.' _Taichi couldn't even think straight after witnessing his two friends embracing like that. _(AN: Haha no pun intended in that straight comment...)_ Taichi turned to sneak away slowly when he heard Daisuke call his name.

"Taichi, is that you?" the younger goggle boy called. '_Shit, busted.'_ Taichi turned around slowly smiling.

"Look guys, I didn't mean to sneak up on you like that, I'm really-" Taichi tried to explain trying not to make eye contact, but Ken just shook his head and looked up at Daisuke.

"He has to know sometime." Ken said grabbing Daisuke's hand, Daisuke just nodded and blushed as did Ken. "You don't have to be sorry Taichi, as long as you can promise to not treat us any different and to accept the choice we have made."

"Of course I will. I'm so happy for you guys, I just didn't know what to do, that was kind of awkward you know... When did this happen by the way?" the older boy asked scratching his head.

"Last night Daisuke slept over at my house because my parents weren't home, we told our feelings to each other. I love Dai, I know he is a boy, but as long as your willing to accept that.

"Wow, last night? You guys seem pretty happy already, wait alone? You guys didn't.. you know.. did you?" Taichi asked cautiously. Daisuke flipped out.

"You hentai! He was lonely so he asked me to stay the night, that's it you baka!" Ken just laughed and Taichi rolled his eyes.

"Well since you guys are here, do you want to come to my house for a while?" Taichi asked hopefully.

"We kind of were planning on going to the movies, but we can just catch the next show I guess, which will mean missing Yamato's concert. You don't mind if you go alone then do you?" Daisuke asked.

"No it's okay, I need to talk to Yamato after the show anyways. Hey, maybe you two could help me with something, I don't want to, but you're the only hope I have." smiled Taichi.

The three boys headed inside the Yagami household which they found to be empty, they guessed Hikari went out with Takeru. Now that he had Yamato and his two friends on his mind he started to sort things out slowly._'If they are together they must understand my feelings of confusion for Yamato. I can't be in love with him can I be? Soccer players aren't gay, wait a second. Ken and Daisuke are both top players in their schools soccer teams. Oh shit I'm a fag aren't I? Why can't I be normal for once? Just once!' _Once Taichi explained his situation to Ken and Daisuke they both decided to help him.

"Common Ken, you must have some sort of plan in that head of yours, I mean your super smart AND you were the Digimon Kaizer. You like some super plotting genius!" Daisuke said poking Ken in the ribs. Taichi rolled his eyes as Ken laughed.

"I'm flattered that you think of me as that Dai, as for you Taichi. If he is still performing a concert tonight, with or without the duet performance, just show up backstage afterwards and tell him what you feel. That is the only real way you can find out the truth, or if you're not sure what you feel ask him what he feels and just work off it, tell him that you're not sure."

"Thank you so much Ken. I'll make sure I arrive before Jessica shows up for their date." Taichi looked at his watch. "Well you guys have a while before the next movie so what do you want to do?"

"I think we are going to get something to eat right now actually, we were talking about food before we ran into you." Ken said getting up.

"Oh yes, I'm starving! We would invite you out for food too Taichi, but today is kind of a first date thing, you know how it is." Daisuke said winking. Ken just rolled his eyes and pushed his boyfriend along.

"You two are just great together, hope you guys have fun." the older boy waved as his two friends ran off together.

"Good luck!" they yelled back at him, heading off. '_The things I get myself into...'_

Taichi decided it would be best to start getting ready for the concert. He had to make sure he left early enough so he had time to walk the stadium, which was quite a far walk. He walked into his room and started to go through his closet, deciding on the best outfit to wear. As he did this he began to think again about the letter which Yamato wrote.

"I love you with my heart and soul." he said out loud to himself. "Ugh, why is this so frustrating, did he really mean what he said?" He glanced over at his clock. "3:00, wow I have been spending a lot of time thinking about this, with Daisuke and Ken, and now by myself. At 4:00 I will head out if it starts at 5:00...Why am I talking to myself? He got up and picked up a black tight tank and a white button up t-shirt. He pulled them on and looked down, deciding if he should change his deep blue jeans or not. After looking through what he had clean he decided those would be the best choice. He closed his closet door and walked into the living room, his nice clothes on and his hair jelled up. He noticed his younger sister on the couch and walked over to her.

"Hey Taichi, what's with the nice clothes? Date or something?" Hikari asked curiously. Taichi shook his head.

"Just going to Yama's show, just though it would be nice to dress up, I had a lot of time." he smiled and Hikari nodded. "Where were you all day? With Takeru?"

"Yupp, well as soon as you left he came to the door, you two must have just missed each other. We spent a few ours at the park and then on the way home we ran into Daisuke and Ken. We were going to see a movie with them but they told us they were going to eat first." the young girl said.

"Wait, you ran into Ken and Daisuke, they didn't, um say anything to you did they..." Taichi asked, trying to act the least bit curious. Hikari's big smile faded and looked up at her brother.

"You mean the fact that they are now seeing each other? You mean the boy that first broke my heart is dating Miyako's first love? I can't believe it that Daisuke left me because he started to fall for Ken! How could that happen. We were so happy together, but I can't pretend I didn't see this coming. I mean the looks he gave Ken, and how he acted when we were alone..." she started to say angrily. Taichi shook his head.

"Hikari, don't worry about it, just be happy for them. I'm sorry that Daisuke didn't work out for you like you planned but you have Takeru now, and you two are happier then ever. Just calm down, your just taking it all in right now. He didn't mean to hurt you, he told me that. Just breath and remember Takeru. Did they tell him too?" Taichi asked getting up. Hikari shook her head.

"No, he left a few minutes before they told me, he felt sick so he went home. Why?" she asked curiously.

"I'll talk to you about it later Hikari, I'm going to head off to the concert now, okay? Promise you will stop thinking to deep into this? You love them both so you should love the fact that they love each other." He kissed his little sister on the head and opened the door.

"Wait, why are you so okay with this. "Hikari asked as Taichi began to let go of her shoulders and step out the door. "Wait a second, the clothes, your cologne." she walked closer as Taichi began to close the door. "Your in love with Yamato." Taichi had shut the door as she said this. Taichi ran down his apartment stairs, worrying about what his younger sibling just said to him. '_What does she mean? Your in love with Yamato, is this what this is all about? Am I really in love with him? Can I let myself love him? This is so confusing, why can't someone just tell me my feelings.' _Taichi began to fasten his pace as he saw crowds becoming bigger and bigger the closer he became to the stadium. He stopped off at a flower stand and decided he would get roses for Yamato's first stadium concert.

"Um, hi, a dozen please?" Taichi asked nervously to the man. He took the roses and ran off down the street. He turned around the last corner and looked as his watch. It took him longer than he had thought to get to the stadium. He didn't care, he needed the time to think about what he was going to say anyways. He walked through the gates and took a seat near the front, the warm up band had already been playing, but the weather caused many people to become late. He waited eagerly as the band walked off stage and the lights became dim. The bass player and drummer walked out and waved to the audience and then Yamato and the rest of the band came out onto the stage. The crowd was cheering loudly as they set up their instruments and smiled at the audience. _'How can he do that? Yama just hides all of his feelings behind a smile, a lie. He could tell that Yamato was feeling upset but no one else could see past he pearly white teeth' _They began to play a few songs and Taichi just sat there, refusing to sing to the words that his best friend was singing. The music finally slowed down and the blond grabbed the microphone.

"You guys will probably know this song, but not this new verison that I wrote a few nights ago. It is about someone I really care about but I don't tell them in the right way. I hope you guys like it." The crowed roared as soon as Yamato began singing his new lyrics. Taichi listened to every word carefully, understand the lyrics and understanding that they must have been about him. _'Yamato, wrote a song, about me. I can' take this anymore.'_ the goggled boy got up out of his chair, tears welding in his eyes and headed backstage. He could only get back stage so easily because everyone knew who he was, and he was so happy for it too, he would hate having to argue with the guards every time he wanted to go to see the blond singer. Since this concert was not only for The Teenage Wolves but also for other bands, they would be coming off stage shortly and Taichi just let himself in the dressing room. As he entered he saw Jessica walking over to the end of the stage all dolled up, fixing her tiny tank top and he curly hair as she walked. Taichi leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes, trying to hear the conversation that was going on outside of the door. Yamato had just walked offstage and he could hear Jessica talking to him.

"Oh Yamato! I've missed you so much!" she spoke in her high voice. "Lookie, I got you some flowers!" Taichi just looked down at his flowers and sighed, rolling his eyes."

"Uh, thanks Jess, want to come in for a moment, I want to put these in water, and I want to change." the brunet watched as the door opened and pair walked in, the blond freezing immediately, pain in his eyes.

"Who's this?" Jessica asked blinking.

"What? Taichi, why are you hear? Can you just leave me alone. Forget about what you read, I'm in the middle of a date at the moment " the blond stared.

"No, I'm not going to leave of forget about what I read until I talk to you. If I have to do it in front of your little girlfriend I will. I love to watch you crack down under pressure." he smiled evilly back at his best friend.

"What then, what do you want to say? Do you want to beat me up, so be it." Yamato said angrily, stepping closer.

"No! I was talking to Daisuke and Ken about what you wrote and-" Yamato cut Taichi off mid-sentence.

"So you told those two nutballs about it too? Great! Why do you have to be like this! You were never supposed to see that letter! It was a mistake for writing it in the first place!" the singer said starting to crack.

"No! You stop this! I came here to tell you what I feel! I came here to see your concert and to congratulate you!" Taichi threw the roses at Yamato's feet and spat on them. "I'm not going back on what I came here to do! You can't tell me that the letter was a mistake, you know it was all completely true! You are in love with me Yamato Ishida! Admit it all-fucking-ready!" Taichi screamed, his eyes beginning to tear up.

"Damn, I got mascara in my eye." the brunet rolled his eyes at the dolled up girl as she stood there ignoring the two fighting boys and re-applying her make-up.

"Fine! So what if I fucking do! What can you do about it? I tried to hide it! I tried to tell you! I don't want to loose my best friend! You read the letter, you should know that! " Yamato breathed heavily as Taichi didn't respond quickly.

"Look Yama, you never let me have a chance to talk. We have been friends for a very long time, and I love you. I do love you Yamato, you are my best friend, how could I not. You just never let the other person get to say their half of the story!" Taichi was right up in the blond's face and he could feel his breath on his lips. Yamato threw his arms out and pulled Taichi's face in, kissing him deeply on the lips. Letting tears stream down his pale complection. He never let his feelings take hold of him and throw him around, but this time they had. _'What the hell does he think he's doing... I think I'm falling...'_ Taichi felt sparks run though him like in the dream he had dreamt the night before, even though he had only placed his soft lips on his own for a split second. He pulled back realizing what was going on and that he was enjoying it too much and slapped the singer across the face, making his head turn.

"Fuck! Why did you slap me, I understand the pulling back, but you kissed me back!" yelled the outraged boy, rubbing his red cheek.

"I want to know the truth, about the song, the note, everything! I promise that I will leave and let you be, just tell me the truth." he lowered his voice, talking in a softer soothing tone of voice. The blond hung his head.

"I wrote that letter three days ago, as I did the song. I didn't actually know what I was going to write, my pen took over my mind and I was just curious, I let my feelings come out on paper before I could understand them myself. I started to write the song unintentionally while writing the letter. I didn't want you to find out that way, actually I didn't want you finding out at all. I thought if I wrote a fake letter, explaining that I loved you, I would figure out if they were fake feelings or real. You may love me as just a friend, but I've grown from that and the more I think about it, the more I realize how much you mean to me. If you never want to talk to me again, fine. You wanted to know the truth, so I'm telling you. I understand your reasoning for hating me, now if you don't mind I need to get on with my date." the blond blew his hair out of his eyes and gave on last look up into Taichi's unreadable eyes, turning around towards the blond barbie girl.

"I told you I loved you as a friend, you kissed me and I slapped you. Isn't that how it always has been? Our actions being completely different but mean the same? I slapped you because I knew if I didn't we'd be making out here forever in front of your groupie, and I would never hear the truth." he grabbed the musicians arm and turned him around. The girl ran out screaming as she saw the bassist of Yamato's band and chased after him.

"Kawaiiiiii! Come back here my love! I am your biggest fan!" she ran down the hall screaming.

"Yamato look. You mean the world to me, I realized today that I truly love you. It may have took three people besides myself to help point it out, but I guess the idiot in me finally had to admit it. Earlier today I ran into Daisuke and Ken, kissing. I started talking to them and they told me that they are now seeing each other as of last night. They have found love in each others friendship and I asked them for some tips on what to do about you, you and your confusing ways of making me understand. You know you could never hide anything from me. Yamato Ishida I love you with all my heart and if you love me too we could have what the other two boys have, a relationship, a closer one than the one that we already have." Yamato sat in shock and wrapped his arms around Taichi's shoulders.

"You mean that?" he asked softly.

"Of course I do" the goggle boy nodded in response wrapping his arms around the blond's waist, kissing him softly. Yamato kissed back and then pulled back with a confused look on his face.

"Wait, so Daisuke and Ken are together? Since when?" Yamato let out a chuckle through his tear-stained face.

"Like I said, last night, but they've had something going on for a while now. You can't say you haven't noticed how they are all touchy feely." the other boy nodded. "So do you want us to go out?" he asked blushing.

"Dating? How would the others react?" the blond sighed leaning against his dressing room wall. "We are lucky that we are not tearing each other to shreds at the moment."

"Let's just tell them before we start fighting again, ne? Don't you just love our love-hate relationship?" he slipped his cold fingers under the blond's black t-shirt and moved them up his back and around to his toned chest.

"Uh, Taichi could you move your hands please?" Yamato asked blushing.

"Aww your blushing, that is so kawaii Yama." he spoke in a baby voice, poking the boys stomach.

"Common Fritz, let's go." he smiled grabbing his boyfriends hand. He opened the door and cameras flashed, blinding the two boys.

"Looks like we won't only have to worry about our parents and friends, but the media too..." Taichi said squeezing the other boys hand.

"As long as you are with me, and we are together, we can get through anything." he whispered into his lovers ear.

Chapter End

To Be Continued...

A/N: HAHAHA! Whoooo! Look at that! Well I will be revamping this chapter and editing it still, which I haven't had a chance to do, gomen. I am sure I will have that all done before half of you guys even read this. Well goodnight and gooday! I have finally finished typing up this long awaited chapter! It has taken me a long time to get my lazy ass self to type it up, but here we go! Hope you guys don't hate it too much. I will still be changing it around a bit, so don't panic. I will have the next chapter up also in a couple of days. Well talk to you all later. Please RnR! No flames please people! Those are rude! Please tell me what you think!


End file.
